


Electric Chair

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Electricity, Electricity Kink, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nicknames, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Thor and Bruce do it against a wall, and Thor caters perfectly to one of Bruce's kinks





	Electric Chair

Thor bit at Bruce’s ear, never slowing his pace, making his husband moan. 

 

“God, Thor, you feel so fucking good you’re so--” he cut himself off with a sharp gasp. “So good, Thor.” He bit his bottom lip with a smile, eyes flickering shut. No amount of vocal praise would ever be able to get Thor knowing just how good he made Bruce feel, but that sure as hell wasn’t going to stop Bruce from trying anyways. 

 

Thor grabbed Bruce’s hips and pulled him closer, fucking him deeper. The scientist, who was facing the wall with his hands supporting him, let out a choking sound and his arms nearly gave out. “ _ God _ , Thor......” 

 

Thor growled into his neck and didn’t slow down. Bruce leaned against the blonde’s strong back and let his head fall to Thor’s shoulder, moaning. 

 

Thor twisted his head to kiss Bruce, hungry and eager. He moved his hands from Bruce’s hips and up his chest, zapping Bruce with little sparks of electricity as he went. 

 

“Fuck.......” Bruce gasped, rolling his hips back to meet Thor’s thrusts. “I love it when you do that.”

 

Thor begin mouthing at his neck, almost desperate. He let Bruce know he had heard him by shocking him again, which in turn earned him a whine from his partner. 

 

Thor  _ loved _ Bruce, and lived to please him in every way possible. So if his husband wanted to be shocked, then he would do it. 

 

He shocked Bruce again, harder this time, which was evident by the tiny blue sparks that crackled from his fingertips. 

 

Bruce keened and made a needy sound. “Again, Thor, do that again.......” he could barely speak. 

 

Thor obayed, this time running his hands back down Bruce’s torso as he shocked him. The man below him made an embarrassingly lewd noise. “ _ More _ !” he begged. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , Thor,  _ please _ !” 

 

Bruce looked amazing like this, sounded amazing like this, and Thor wanted to have him like this always, wanted to drown in it. 

 

Which is why the next shock didn’t come from his hands, but from his dick. 

 

The response was immediate. Bruce’s eyes, which were closed, flew open and he screamed, mouth falling open in a perfect O. 

 

Thor didn’t have to be told by Bruce that he liked it, that much was very obvious. Instead, Thor pushed Bruce forwards and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back, before repeating what he had just done, nonstop. 

 

Underneath him Bruce was positively singing. It was loud and dirty and the hottest thing Thor had ever heard. 

 

Bruce was breathing in hiccups, crying out and moaning. Never had the doctor been this loud and Thor, through very heavy breathing, reminded him, “People could hear us, quiet down my love.”

 

“Let them hear!” Bruce replied somehow, sounding thrilled and energetic. He looked back at Thor and gave him a little half-smile. “I want them to know how  _ good _ this feels, want everybody to know that you’re godly in more than one wa--- _ fuuuuuuuck _ !”

 

Thor smiled back at him and moved one hand from holding Bruce’s arms to fist his hair, rolling his hips deep, still electrocuting the other man. 

 

“I love you,” Thor panted. “I love you so damn much Bruce , you’re perfect, you’re---” He was cut off by what was probably the sexiest sound in the universe falling from Bruce’s lips as he came, shaking. The sight was so beautiful that Thor climaxed right after. 

 

The god pulled out of his lover, his Bruce, and turned him around to kiss him everywhere. “That was amazing,” he told Bruce softly as they both came down from their high. “ _ You _ were amazing.” 

 

Bruce laughed tiredly, resting his hands on Thor’s chest. “Thanks, babe,” he huffed as Thor pressed soft kisses all over his face. “I didn’t know you could do that. It was.........wow.” 

 

“Anything for you,” Thor replied, kissing his temple. Bruce smiled and lay his head against Thor’s chest. 

 

Thor lead them to their bed and layed down with Bruce still resting against his chest. The doctor held him just a little bit tighter, and that was how they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is 100% an innuendo


End file.
